


La Ligue Souterraine

by Temi



Series: La Ligue Souterraine [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temi/pseuds/Temi
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un des plus dangereux dresseurs de Pokémon, Sacha, alias Psyko, qui parcourt le monde souterrain pour s'offrir des frissons toujours plus extrêmes. C'est l'histoire d'un symbole, ce P à queue de Pikachu, et de la Ligue Souterraine.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Shuu | Drew, Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: La Ligue Souterraine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066874





	1. Rudy et Attila

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonjour !
> 
> Ce travail existe déjà sur le site internet ffnet, mais j'ai décidé de le reposter ici.
> 
> J'avais le choix entre un repost à l'identique et un rewriting, l'histoire ayant plus de dix ans. Le premier choix ne me convenait pas et le second se révèle d'une ampleur tellement titanesque que je ne suis clairement pas sûre d'en avoir le courage, alors j'ai fait un mix entre les deux. J'ai réécrit certains morceaux, j'en ai laissés d'autres intacts. Et je n'ai pas touché au cours des événéments.  
> Sur ffnet, j'ai posté jusqu'au chapitre 38. Elle est toujours en cours et devrait faire une cinquantaine de chapitres.  
> Voilà, clairement, je ne suis pas fière de tout, mais c'est un partage qui mérite d'être fait !
> 
> Sur ffnet, je conserve la version originale.  
> Voilà, je posterai un chapitre corrigé par semaine.

Déçue de sa dernière défaite au concours Pokémon, Flora déprimait, assise contre un arbre, ses genoux serrés contre elle. Charmillon et Galifeu, les deux Pokémons qu’elle avait choisis pour la phase d’exhibition et le combat, étaient près d’elle, aussi tristes et désespérés qu’elle l’était.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Flora ne faisait attention ni à Sacha qui s’entraînait avec Pierre, ni à Max qui arbitrait ce match et encore moins au soleil qui brillait si fort dans le ciel, comme pour la narguer d’être si malheureuse par une si belle journée. Elle n’avait pas dépassé les préliminaires.

Coiffée au poteau par tant d’autres coordinateurs qui avaient progressé, par cet imbécile de Drew qui la dévisageait du haut de son podium, du haut de ses trois rubans, elle n’avait même pas pu se faire une place parmi les dix premiers. Ce n’était pas une défaite, c’était une humiliation.

Pressant ses yeux sur ses genoux, Flora étouffa un gémissement. Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas dans ses prestations ? Elle avait pourtant fait tout le nécessaire, elle s’était entraînée dur, cette défaite était injuste, intolérable, elle n’aurait pas dû échouer.

Elle leva les yeux sur Sacha et l’observa longuement. Pourquoi n’était-elle pas comme lui, pourquoi arrivait-il à se relever et à se dépasser quand il perdait ? Pourquoi semblait-il considérer la défaite comme une victoire ou quelque chose d’utile pour progresser ? Un échec, c’était seulement la mise en relief de la nullité de ses stratégies ! Avait-il au moins un jour perdu confiance en lui ? C’était tellement injuste…

Secouant doucement la tête, elle se fustigea. Elle n’avait pas le droit de reprocher à Sacha ce qu’il était, au contraire. Peut-être devrait-elle s’en inspirer ? Quand il perdait, il refaisait ses stratégies. Elle devait faire de même.

Elle finit par se relever, une détermination nouvelle au fond des rétines, l’air convaincu. Une idée avait émergé dans sa détresse, qu’elle pensait brillante et pour la mettre en action, elle aurait bien évidemment besoin de celui qui était incapable de renoncer et de se résigner.

Alors que Sacha échangeait un regard inquiet avec les deux autres, Pikachu bien trop occupé à dévorer une pomme pour se préoccuper d’eux, elle s’approcha, forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Son rictus était terrifiant, et quand elle appela son nom d’une voix qu’elle souhaitait enjouée, Sacha eut un mouvement de recul.

— J’ai une idée, tu veux bien m’aider ?

Il hocha la tête par réflexe, avant de se fustiger. Il ne savait même pas ce qu’elle allait lui demander.

* * *

_ Dix ans plus tard _

— On est obligés d’aller dans cette boîte de nuit ? bougonna Max avec tout le manque d’entrain qu’il ressentait.

Les quatre compagnons se dirigeaient d’un pas guilleret et joyeux vers le point névralgique de l’île, d’où pulsaient des basses qui faisaient sans le moindre doute vibrer les vitres. Max, le plus jeune d’entre eux, n’était cependant pas particulièrement attiré par les soirées passées dans des nightclubs. Il suivait le mouvement pour pouvoir profiter de ses amis, ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de montrer sa contrariété.

— Si t’es pas content, Max, tu peux rentrer au Centre Pokémon, personne ne te retient, si tu viens faire le rabat-joie.

Flora était visiblement heureuse et surexcitée. Être enfin réunis, l’ambiance électrique qui avait régné tout l’après-midi, l’encourageaient à vouloir se défouler davantage encore. Elle s’était apprêtée pour sortir, après tout, il serait dommage de gâcher ce temps passé dans la salle de bains.

— Flora n’a pas tort, Max, approuva Sacha en tendant un sourire à son ami, c’est une bonne occasion de se détendre, pas vrai Pikachu ?

— Pika ! approuva une petite créature jaune et marron aux joues rouges du haut de l’épaule de celui qui venait de parler.

— Ah non, Sacha, tu ne vas pas t’y mettre, toi aussi…

Max se fendit d’un soupir désespéré et tourna son regard vers le dernier du groupe, Pierre, en espérant trouver un soutien. Évidemment, c’était peine perdue, constata-t-il quand il perçut les lueurs anticipatrices dans les prunelles du plus vieux de la bande.

— Je vais pouvoir draguer des jolies filles, elles vont toutes être folles de mon corps, rêva-t-il d’une voix étrangement rauque.

— Laisse tomber, attaqua Flora en levant les yeux au ciel, tu oublies que Sacha est avec nous.

Les épaules de Pierre semblèrent s’affaisser, mais il retrouva toute sa splendeur quand Sacha répliqua :

— Non, ce soir, je resterai calme. N’oublions pas que j’ai un match demain, je voudrais pas m’épuiser inutilement.

Les amis de Sacha savaient bien qu’il caressait le rêve de devenir maître Pokémon et qu’il ferait tout pour atteindre son objectif.

Quand ils s’étaient retrouvés, le garçon au Pikachu avait tout de suite averti son groupe qu’il aurait un match à livrer avec une camarade qu’il avait rencontrée lors de ses trois dernières années de voyage en solitaire et qu’il souhaitait le mener seul, qu’il leur fausserait compagnie quelques heures. Si Flora et Max s’étaient un peu étonnés, Pierre avait hoché la tête en signe d’approbation.

— Donc j’ai toutes mes chances avec les filles ! se réjouit Pierre.

Max secoua le menton, ne se donnant même pas la peine de tirer les oreilles de Pierre pour le faire redescendre sur Terre – c’était foutu, quand il était dans cet état, rien ne lui rendrait sa lucidité. Il finit par arrêter sa marche, stoppant aussi celle de ses amis puis il leur tendit un sourire désolé en expliquant qu’il préférait rentrer, tout bien réfléchi. Il finit par tourner les talons, les saluant et leur souhaiter une bonne soirée.

Flora jeta un regard inquiet à son frère, attendant qu’il eût disparu dans le noir de la nuit sur le chemin de retour au centre Pokémon où ils étaient hébergés puis elle se tourna vers Sacha.

— Tu vas vraiment rester assis toute la soirée ?

— Oui, confirma le dresseur. Je veux être en pleine forme demain !

— Oh non, tu peux pas me faire ça ! Qui sera mon partenaire, pour danser ? se lamenta la jeune femme avec une moue boudeuse.

— Tu en trouveras bien un parmi tous les hommes présents.

— Mais c’est toi que je veux ! T’es sans aucun doute le plus mignon de tous.

Sacha bougonna, refusant de changer d’avis, mais il laissa tout de même sa meilleure amie se pendre à son bras, alors qu’elle forçait l’allure pour arriver le plus vite possible.

— De toute façon, tu changeras d’avis, prédit-elle d’un air mystérieux et impatient.

* * *

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans la boîte, l’ambiance commençait à peine à monter. Il était seulement minuit et la foule ne s’était pas encore amassée sur la piste, imbibée d’alcool et de musique, dans cette atmosphère lourde et collante que Flora avait appris à aimer avec le temps.

Sacha s’enfonça dans un canapé moelleux avec un diabolo grenadine tandis que Flora et Pierre sirotaient chacun un verre de Mojito. Pikachu, assis à côté de son dresseur, tenait entre ses bras un gobelet de limonade – dont il raffolait – qui semblait trois fois trop grand pour lui.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en voyant la boisson sans alcool de Sacha. Elle se rapprocha de lui et se pelotonna contre lui.

— Je ne peux pas y croire… Tu as réellement l’intention d’être sage toute la nuit ?

Le sous-entendu graveleux fit sourire Sacha en coin, avant qu’il ne répliquât :

— T’inquiète pas, Flora, je compte bien te mettre ce que tu mérites…

Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de son amie.

— Chouette, répondit la jeune femme d’un air coquin.

— La formulation manque de classe et de délicatesse, intervint une nouvelle voix. Toujours aussi malpoli à ce que je vois, Sacha.

Sacha releva la tête pour poser les yeux sur la silhouette qui étalait son ombre sur la table basse et croisa le regard d’un homme qu’il mit du temps à resituer. Il s’agissait d’un Champion Officiel qu’il avait vaincu lors du Trophée des îles Orange, tant d’années auparavant.

— Rudy ! s’exclama Sacha en reconnaissant son ancien adversaire, ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ?

Il ôta son bras des épaules de Flora pour tendre sa main au Champion, qui la serra avec vigueur en répondant à la question :

— Oh, je vais bien. Et apparemment toi aussi, si je prends en compte les propos que tu tiens…

— Il aurait surveillé son langage s’il avait su que sa conversation n’était pas privée, intervint Pierre, je me présente, je m’appelle Pierre et je suis éleveur.

— Et moi, c’est Flora, compléta celle-ci.

Le nouveau venu serra les mains de Pierre et Flora avec un sourire charmeur.

— Je m’appelle Rudy, je suis le Champion de l’arène de Tartoufot.

— Rudy ! Je t’ai ramené… Oh ! Sacha ?

Celle qui venait d’interpeler le dresseur n’était autre qu’Ondine, une jolie rousse aux yeux bleus, vêtue pour l’occasion d’une mini robe noire à paillettes et d’escarpins à talons. Elle portait ses cheveux plutôt courts, ne lui laissant pas l’occasion de les attacher.

Elle dévisageait Sacha d’un air incrédule, tandis que lui semblait ne pas la reconnaître. La lumière se fit enfin, puis il se leva et serra son amie dans ses bras.

— Ondine ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Tu as fait couper tes cheveux ?

N’ayant pas le temps de répondre, Ondine se retrouva violemment écartée de Sacha par Rudy, qui s’empressa de l’enlacer d’une façon qui ne laissait pas de place au doute.

— Hey, c’est bon, pas la peine d’être jaloux, c’était juste une étreinte amicale, s’étonna Sacha.

— Ça ne devrait même pas me surprendre de ta part… Tu ne dois même pas avoir vu une femme nue, à ton âge, tellement tu es monomaniaque…

— RUDY ! s’exclama Ondine en posant une main sur le bras de son petit ami qui l’avait lâchée pour faire face à Sacha, arrête ça !

— Monomaniaque ? Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais ça sonne comme une insulte… s’énerva le dresseur au Pikachu sous les yeux impuissants de ses amis.

Flora ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait sous ses yeux. Ils étaient partis pour passer une bonne soirée et d’un coup, Sacha se retrouvait flamboyant de combattivité, à tenir tête à un garçon qui faisait vingt centimètres de plus que lui, sous le regard paniqué d’Ondine, désespéré de Pierre et indifférent de Pikachu qui sirotait toujours tranquillement sa limonade, sachant très bien comment tout cela allait finir.

Pierre se tendit. Lui non plus n’avait pas le moindre doute sur le déroulement du face à face entre Rudy et Sacha. Il avait entendu parler du premier par Ondine et avait eu le tact de ne pas en parler à son ami, mais il avait vraiment espéré ne pas le croiser ici. Rudy était fol amoureux d’Ondine et la rendait prétendument heureuse, mais il était extrêmement jaloux, en particulier de Sacha. C’était bien la pire chose qui pouvait arriver.

— Monomaniaque et stupide en plus, insista Rudy en ricanant.

— Répète ça, pour voir !

— Facile, tu es stu-pi-de.

Tentant de se jeter sur Rudy, Sacha fut retenu de justesse par Flora qui le ceintura de toutes ses forces.

— Arrête ça, il n’en vaut pas le coup, dit-elle.

— S’il te plaît, Rudy ne recommence pas, supplia Ondine en attrapant la manche de son petit ami, tentant de l’éloigner de Sacha.

Ignorant et repoussant les deux filles qui tentaient de les retenir, les deux garçons se rapprochèrent encore. Rudy entama la dernière joute :

— Je te mets au défi de me battre.

— Quand tu veux, je n’ai pas peur de toi, affirma Sacha, une lueur malsaine au fond des yeux.

— Sur la piste de danse. Le plus acclamé gagne.

Sacha lança un regard sur la piste, avant de sourire, confiant.

— Je relève le défi.

— SACHA ! s’écrièrent les deux filles en même temps, TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ÇA !

Elles se dépêchèrent de suivre les deux garçons qui se dirigeaient vers la piste, suivies par Pikachu qui avait consenti à lâcher son verre, comme à regret. Un cercle s’était formé pour laisser passer les deux garçons. On murmurait sur leur passage.

— TU NE DOIS PAS T’ÉPUISER AVANT TON MATCH ! cria Flora.

— Pikapi ! appela le Pokémon de Sacha.

— TU VAS TE FAIRE RÉTAMER ! RESTE PLUTÔT SUR LE BORD ! s’exclama Ondine.

— Merci de ta confiance, Ondine, grommela Sacha avant de lancer à Rudy, tous les coups sont permis ?

— Tous.

— À toi l’honneur, alors.

Le rythme de la chanson suivante s’éleva alors. Rudy commença à se mouvoir en rythme, avec une fluidité digne des plus grands danseurs de ce siècle. Après tout, c’était ainsi qu’il apprenait l’esquive à ses Pokémons. Ondine grimaça. Sacha allait se faire éclater, lui qui n’avait jamais su ce que signifiait le mot « grâce ». Rudy était le meilleur de l’île en danse, c’était quasiment impossible de le surclasser sur son terrain de jeu et ça relevait du défi fou pour Sacha.

Rudy mélangeait tous les styles et les faisait s’accorder à merveille, du classique au hip-hop, en passant par les danses de salon. Après un pas de haut niveau, il envoya un baiser à Ondine, avant de terminer sur un glissé à la Travolta qui déclencha une clameur faisant exploser le bruyomètre de la salle. Rudy était vraiment bon, pensa Sacha. Il déglutit et s’avança.

Regardant autour de lui, il repéra Flora tenant Pikachu entre ses bras, vers qui il hocha la tête. Derrière lui, Pierre semblait de plus en plus désespéré. Il chuchotait à qui voulait l’entendre que c’était une catastrophe et qu’il ne voulait pas voir ça.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux et sa langue sur ses lèvres, Sacha laissa passer quelques secondes de la musique pour pouvoir s’en imprégner, avant de commencer à bouger d’une façon plus que grotesque. Quelques secondes après, il trébucha et tomba, sous l’immense éclat de rire de son rival Rudy, qui voyait la victoire comme acquise.

Sacha eut un immense sourire avant de se relever d’un mouvement souple.

— Et si on levait le niveau ? dit-il d’une voix orgueilleuse.

Puis il se mit à danser avec une grâce et un talent qu’Ondine n’imaginait même pas. Surprise, elle sentit ses yeux s’écarquiller de stupeur, puis elle tourna la tête vers Flora qui hurlait des encouragements, tous plus salaces les uns que les autres, visiblement peu surprise de voir son ami danser de cette façon si… extraordinaire. Sacha était impressionnant, il souriait aux hurlements de Flora, y répondant même par des mouvements obscènes et une œillade carnassière qui faisaient soupirer d’autres filles qui admiraient la prestation. Ondine ne savait même pas que Sacha aimait danser. Car il aimait ça, ça se lisait sur son visage, c’était une évidence. Il était sur la piste comme un dresseur dans une arène, comme un Stari dans l’eau.

Elle le vit tendre la main vers Flora et lui faire signe de le rejoindre, ce qu’elle fit avec un rire de petite fille recevant son cadeau d’anniversaire, applaudissant et sautillant, Pikachu sautant de ses bras pour rester sur le bord.

Ils se mirent à enchaîner les mêmes pas, face à face, avec une synchronisation parfaite. Sacha reprenait les pas qu’il avait effectués au tout début et Flora l’imitait à la perfection. Leur duo, mélange entre la bataille et le pas de deux, était plus que brillant. Sacha était en train d’écraser Rudy, qui s’en rendait bien compte. Le coup de grâce fut donné quand Sacha cria :

— Pikachu attaque éclair !

Les éclairs jaillirent du Pokémon pour s’enrouler délicatement autour des deux danseurs, les faisant se rapprocher petit à petit, sublimant encore plus la danse des deux dresseurs, qui semblaient déjà être faits l’un pour l’autre.

Ondine sentait une vague de jalousie l’envahir. Elle n’avait jamais été aussi proche de Sacha. Ces deux-là se comprenaient en un regard, bougeaient d’un même corps, parlaient la même langue. C’était injuste. Sa jalousie augmenta d’un cran quand Flora colla son dos contre le torse du brun. Les éclairs de Pikachu cessèrent de danser avec les deux dresseurs pour former des dessins au-dessus d’eux, des formes géométriques qui éclairaient la scène, laissant bien voir à Ondine les mouvements indécents des deux danseurs. S’ils faisaient l’amour comme ils dansaient, ça devait être torride entre eux, pensa-t-elle, gorge serrée.

Leurs visages se rapprochaient dangereusement, quand Sacha sourit et souleva Flora, juste assez pour qu’elle puisse enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille du garçon, qui la fit tournoyer la moindre difficulté, avant de saisir d’elle à bouts de bras et de la reposer. Côte à côte de nouveau, ils échangèrent un regard, se sourirent et recommencèrent l’enchaînement de pas qu’ils avaient effectué tous les deux. Puis Flora s’arrêta, tendit une main à Sacha qui l’attrapa et la fit tourner sur elle-même à une vitesse qui faisait voler la jupe de la fille, comme si cette danse était prévue depuis le début.

Ondine comprit rapidement que c’était le cas. Ils étaient venus ici pour danser, pas pour rester assis et avec autant de talent personne ne pouvait les en blâmer. Ils produisaient du spectacle, même Rudy était obligé de le reconnaître. Il avait grandi, le monomaniaque, il avait développé d’autres talents, ce qui n’était pas pour avantager le petit ami d’Ondine.

La musique s’arrêta et la foule explosa dans une liesse incroyable. Tout le monde était bluffé, même Pierre, pourtant habitué à ce genre de spectacle. Sacha avait donné plus que le meilleur de lui-même et Flora s’était laissée entraînée par l’énergie qu’il dégageait, comme toujours. Ils auraient été en concours double, ils auraient gagné la première place haut la main, comme toujours aussi.

Sacha s’avança vers Flora et la saisit dans ses bras comme après chaque représentation.

— On lui a mis bien profond ! s’exclama la jeune fille. Alors Rudy, tu l’as sentie passer, notre grosse danse sans lubrifiant ?

— Flora, tu es vulgaire, fit remarquer Pierre.

— Pardon, l’adrénaline, s’excusa la danseuse avec une grimace désolée. Tu sais comment ça me fait devenir de danser avec le meilleur !

— Tu as fait du beau travail avec Pikachu, apprécia une jeune femme qui s’était approchée de Sacha. Je n’aurais jamais cru qu’on pouvait avoir une telle maîtrise sur l’attaque Éclair. Vous êtes bien Sacha et Flora, les derniers vainqueurs de coordination Pokémon en doublon ?

— Oui, c’est nous, répondit Flora avec un grand sourire tout en glissant sa main sur le dos de Sacha.

— C’était magistral, complimenta la jeune femme en tournant un regard plus qu’appréciateur sur Sacha, est-ce que je peux avoir un autographe ?

— Oui, si tu veux…

Ondine n’en entendit pas plus. Elle se détourna, soudain nauséeuse, le cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Elle poussa la porte des toilettes et s’enferma dans une cabine, s’appuyant sur la cloison pour éclater en sanglots.

C’était un cauchemar. Pourtant ses pleurs qui résonnaient ne la réveillaient pas. Cela ne pouvait être qu’un cauchemar. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir vu ce qu’elle avait contemplé, elle ne pouvait pas avoir regardé Sacha danser, être complice, avec Flora.

Le matin même, elle se disputait avec Rudy, parce qu’elle avait évoqué l’idée de revoir Sacha, Pierre lui ayant envoyé un mail disant qu’ils se retrouvaient tous et qu’elle était la bienvenue. Elle n’avait pas pu y aller, car Rudy ne l’avait pas laissée partir, affirmant qu’il ne voulait pas qu’elle le quitte pour lui et elle avait violemment tranché : « Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, bon sang ! Cette idée est RI-DI-CU-LE ».

Pourtant, le voir si proche d’une autre femme l’avait remuée. Les contempler alors qu’ils dansaient lui avait déchiré le cœur, tellement elle les avait trouvés beaux.

Une telle osmose entre deux personnes était si extraordinaire… Si destructrice. Ils étaient faits l’un pour l’autre.

Peut-être, au final, que Rudy avait raison, qu’elle n’avait pas oublié Sacha, qu’elle l’aimait toujours un peu.

Il avait tellement grandi depuis le jour où elle l’avait pêché par inadvertance. Et elle comprenait très bien les autres femmes qui posaient des yeux envieux sur Flora, cette fille avait beaucoup de chance d’avoir Sacha, même si Ondine préfèrerait se couper la langue que l’admettre. Finalement, elle n’avait peut-être pas guéri de cet amour de jeunesse, amour toujours resté sans retour, pour un garçon plus préoccupé de devenir le meilleur dresseur de Pokémons de tous les temps que d’avoir une amoureuse.

Finalement, elle était jalouse de Flora sur toute la ligne.

Elle essuya ses larmes d’un geste rageur. Il n’était pas question de se laisser abattre. Elle allait sortir de cette cabine, masquer ses larmes, féliciter Flora et Sacha de leur formidable et prodigieuse association de talents, retrouver Rudy et oublier Sacha définitivement.

Comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce qu’espérer qu’il aurait pu l’aimer ?

Depuis le temps qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vus… Cinq années, maintenant. Il avait traversé l’entrée dans l’âge adulte sans elle, avec Flora, et elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer d’avoir vécu sans lui garder une place dans son cœur. C’était la vie, voilà tout. Elle se raisonnait encore en sortant de la cabine.

S’approchant du lavabo, elle fit couler de l’eau qu’elle fit rouler sur son visage pour se rafraîchir, dans un geste futile pour effacer ses yeux gonflés. Relevant les yeux sur le reflet du miroir, elle se dit que de toute façon, dans l’obscurité du Mentali Palace, personne ne remarquerait qu’elle avait pleuré. Elle soupira et se pencha pour boire un peu d’eau quand la porte des toilettes s’ouvrit sur Flora.

— Oh, Ondine ! C’est ici que tu te cachais ?

— Je ne me cachais pas, je faisais pipi, rétorqua Ondine d’un ton plus sec qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu, ça arrive à tout le monde, non ?

Sentant le regard scrutateur de la jeune coordinatrice sur son visage, elle se détourna.

Flora comprit juste en un regard qu’Ondine avait pleuré. Elle se doutait bien pourquoi. Il fallait être naïf ou aveugle pour ne pas comprendre pourquoi Rudy s’était autant énervé face aux retrouvailles entre Sacha et sa copine, il fallait être stupide pour ne pas voir les regards qu’ils se portaient sans même le voir. Ou il fallait être Sacha.

Depuis Anabel, Sacha n’avait eu aucune histoire. En plus, cet amour n’en était même pas un et elle avait toujours fortement désapprouvé, bien qu’elle eût toujours beaucoup apprécié le Génie Extrême de la Tour de Combats. L’histoire entre Sacha et Anabel ne lui avait jamais inspiré un enthousiasme franc, parce qu’elle savait bien, elle, qu’il était amoureux d’une autre.

Flora adorait Sacha, comme s’il était son jumeau, son frère. Souvent sur la même longueur d’onde, ils avaient vite appris à se compléter. Elle trouvait dommage qu’il passe à côté de la femme de sa vie sous prétexte qu’il était trop bête pour ne pas se rendre compte qu’elle l’aimait aussi.

Cependant, Flora n’aimait pas l’idée de se mêler de la vie amoureuse de Sacha, la dernière fois qu’elle avait voulu lui faire part de son avis, ça lui avait attiré des ennuis plus gros que Jessie de la Team Rocket. Alors elle décida de feindre ne pas avoir vu les larmes d’Ondine.

— Rudy danse très bien, lança-t-elle pour montrer à Ondine qu’elle ne dirait rien sur ses yeux gonflés.

— Oui, c’est vrai. Mais Sacha est largement meilleur… Tu as beaucoup de chance de l’avoir.

— Je sais, confirma Flora. Le pire, c’est que c’est moi qui lui ai tout appris. L’élève a dépassé le maître… Comme souvent, avec Sacha, de toute façon. En plus, il est mignon et très doué avec les Pokémons… C’est le partenaire idéal, en somme.

Ondine baissa la tête, tentant de retenir de nouvelles larmes. Ne voyait-elle pas le mal qu’elle lui faisait ?

Flora fronça les sourcils. Ondine se méprenait sur le sens de ses paroles, il fallait qu’elle rattrape ça, sans que ça ne paraisse.

— Même Drew est presque jaloux de notre complicité ! ajouta-t-elle dans un sursaut de lucidité.

— Drew ? demanda la rousse sans comprendre.

— Mon petit ami. Excellent coordinateur, homme merveilleux, mais piètre danseur… Obligée de me rabattre sur mon frère de cœur pour m’éclater sur la piste, si ce n’est pas tragique, ça, dit-elle avec une grimace comique.

Elle sourit en voyant la surprise puis le soulagement passer sur le visage d’Ondine qui éclata de rire.

— C’est vrai que ça doit être dur de danser avec un garçon si doué.

— Oui, tout à fait, il me fait de l’ombre. C’est énervant, même dans les concours de coordination en doublon, il me pique la vedette !

— Vous faites des concours ensemble ? s’étonna Ondine.

Il y avait réellement beaucoup de choses qu’elle ignorait sur Sacha.

— Oui, depuis quelques années maintenant. On voyage chacun de notre côté, il dit qu’il n’aime plus beaucoup faire équipe, mais on se retrouve tous les étés pour préparer nos concours. C’est un prétexte comme un autre pour se voir, après tout ! On a déjà gagné trois fois !

Noyée sous les paroles de Flora, Ondine ne put que retrouver sa bonne humeur. Elle l’écoutait parler de Sacha, la plus jeune était intarissable. Elles restèrent aux toilettes un bon quart d’heure à discuter du jeune dresseur, se racontant des anecdotes. C’est sur l’explication du comportement ambigu qu’ils avaient l’un avec l’autre qu’elles sortirent.

— Ça vient d’un jour où il a participé en solo à un concours de coordination, celui de Lavanville. C’était la deuxième fois, il y a trois ans environ. Tu vas rire, mais il a été tellement bon que toutes les femmes ont été subjuguées. Dans une interview, il a confié être célibataire et elles se sont toutes mises à le pourchasser. La seule solution qu’ait trouvé pour les calmer était celle-là. Ça marche plutôt bien, d’ailleurs. C’est dommage, c’était rigolo de le voir se cacher pour tenter d’échapper aux assiduités de ses prétendantes.

Ondine s’apprêtait à poser une question à Flora quand elles revinrent dans la salle où se trouvait la piste de danse. S’attendant à trouver une salle bruyante, elles furent surprises du silence qui y régnait. Fendant la foule qui s’était massée autour de la piste, elles découvrirent Sacha et Rudy, face à face, Pokéball en main. Pikachu, sur l’épaule de Sacha, produisait des petits éclairs qui sortaient de ses joues. Ondine s’apprêta à les séparer quand Pierre la retint.

— Laisse Sacha s’occuper de ça.

Ondine, surprise, reporta son regard sur la piste. Sacha lançait une Pokéball. Ondine eut un mouvement de recul, se demandant à qui il pourrait bien faire appel. Cependant la Pokéball était vide.

— Ta Pokéball est vide ? rugit Rudy, comment oses-tu ?

— Non, toi, comment oses-tu proposer qu’on joue ta petite amie dans un match Pokémon ? Un cœur ne se monnaie pas de cette façon. Tu devrais avoir honte de toi, Rudy, d’avoir pensé à me donner Ondine – soyons lucides, je suis un Génie Extrême, tu n’es que le roi des cons – et tu devrais aussi avoir honte d’imaginer que j’allais accepter. Ondine t’a choisi, ce qui signifie qu’elle t’a donné la responsabilité de son bonheur. Tu ne peux certainement pas confier ça au premier venu. Ton arrogance n’a d’égal que ta stupidité.

Pikachu descendit de son épaule pour aller récupérer la Pokéball vide qu’il rendit à Sacha. Ce dernier se détourna sans un regard de plus. En sortant, il bouscula Ondine et Flora qui échangèrent un regard avant de hocher la tête. Elles se séparèrent, Flora suivant Sacha et Ondine partant à la rencontre de Rudy.

Lorsqu’elle arrive près de lui, elle explosa.

— J’exige des explications ! Tu as provoqué Sacha en duel en lui proposant que le vainqueur reparte avec moi ?

Rudy se tassa sur lui-même. Il connaissait les colères destructrices d’Ondine.

— Tu es stupide ! Je ne suis pas une pièce de ta collection que tu peux échanger à ta guise ! Et encore moins pour me confier à Sacha ! Bon sang, mais à quoi tu pensais à ce moment-là ? Il faut que tu te sortes ton idée fixe de la tête, ça nous détruit plus qu’autre chose, imbécile !

Rudy baissa la tête et leva les mains.

— Mais ma chérie…

— Pas de « ma chérie » ! Maintenant, arrête de boire et sors prendre l’air, ça te fera du bien.

* * *

Quand Flora retrouva Sacha, il était sur le parking du Mentali Palace, les mains et le front appuyés sur un grillage. Il donnait des coups de pieds à un muret et il marmonnait de rage, d’après ce que pouvait entendre Flora.

Baissant la tête, elle s’approcha prudemment. Sacha, quand il était dans cet état n’était pas abordable par le premier Rondoudou venu. Elle posa une main douce sur son épaule.

— Sacha… murmura-t-elle.

— Laisse-moi.

— Pas la peine, tu sais très bien que c’est non. On est coéquipiers, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ton discours à Rudy était clair : tu es un Génie Extrême, tu peux sans le moindre doute dépasser ça !

Il soupira avant de s’asseoir sur le muret.

— Tu ne te rends pas compte, Flora, de ce que j’ai failli faire.

— Pardon ?

— Si j’avais joué ce match, j’étais sûr de gagner. Ça aurait été si simple, il est tellement médiocre qu’il ne se rendait pas compte de qui il venait de défier…

— Mais tu as refusé ce combat.

Il secoua la tête.

— J’ai été tenté de l’accepter. La récompense était trop belle… Battre ce dresseur de bas étage et remporter Ondine… Tu sais, Flora…

Sacha leva la tête vers la lune, qu’il observa longuement.

— Je suis amoureux d’elle.

— Je sais… Tu n’es pas discret.

— Je n’ai jamais cherché à le cacher. De toute façon, elle et moi, c’est impossible. Je me connais, je suis un vagabond, j’ai soif d’aventure et…

Sacha soupira avant de baisser la voix pour confesser :

— Je ne vis pleinement qu’en frôlant la mort à la recherche de combats toujours plus violents et plus extrêmes que les autres. C’est une drogue, j’en ai conscience et je n’ai certainement pas l’intention de m’en passer.

« Vous savez pas mal de choses sur mes aventures et en ignorez beaucoup plus. Quand j’y repense, même les combats extrêmes de Scott étaient de la rigolade à côté de ce que j’ai vécu, à ce que je vis loin des étés où je suis serein, avec toi ou chez ma mère.

« Pikachu m’en sera témoin, on a dépassé toutes nos limites, rien ne nous paraît impossible. Je suis une tête brûlée, un fou, l’un des plus dangereux dresseurs de Pokémons. Je n’ai peur de rien, ni d’affronter un Tyranocif à mains nues, ni de subir quatre Ultralasers simultanés. J’ai livré des matchs depuis le dos du Pokémon que je faisais voltiger dans les airs, à une altitude frôlant l’indicible. J’ai escaladé des falaises à mains nues par nuit de tempête, avec comme seule aide le fouet liane de mon Pokémon plante du moment, qui était tranquillement dans sa Pokéball et donc d’aucun secours…

Il se tut et gratouilla la tête de Pikachu, qui sourit. Flora ne répondit rien. Elle savait bien que les aventures de Sacha étaient dangereuses, mais elle était loin d’imaginer que c’était à ce point. Bien entendu, il semblait avoir franchi les échelons de la dernière Ligue Indigo comme s’il gravissait de simples marches, mais elle pensait juste qu’il avait fait des progrès.

Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix s’était faite plus douce encore.

— Pourtant, je sais que si je lui demandais, elle me suivrait n’importe où, comme quand on était gosses. Elle est courageuse, je ne dis pas le contraire. C’est à moi que le courage de la voir s’impliquer dans de si violents combats fait défaut. Je ne veux pas la voir là-dedans, elle n’y a pas sa place, elle n’y aurait certainement pas sa place, elle manque de toutes les tares nécessaires pour ça.

« J’ai vu des dresseurs mourir dans des combats, parce qu’ils avaient été désarçonnés de leur Pokémon en haute altitude… Quel homme amoureux serais-je pour demander à celle que j’aime de subir ça ? Je préfère qu’elle reste auprès de Rudy, ou de n’importe quel autre qui pourrait la rendre heureuse, plutôt que de la voir malheureuse avec moi.

— Et si elle choisissait de te suivre ? Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas ? Peut-être préfèrerait-elle avoir le choix, non ?

— Non. _Je_ ne veux pas. De toute façon, elle est avec Rudy. J’ai perdu beaucoup de choses durant mes aventures, mais certainement pas mon _honneur_.

Dans l’ombre, quelqu’un serrait les poings. Cette conversation était très intéressante. Un rire sortit de la gorge de celui qui était tapi dans l’obscurité. Il l’avait, le moyen de se venger, de faire pression. La silhouette repartit, laissant les deux amis discuter.

— Pourquoi, commença Flora, tu ne nous as jamais parlé de ça ?

— Parce que ce que je fais est totalement illégal, Flo, dit-il d’un air sérieux avant de reprendre rapidement dans un sourire enfantin, et puis je préfère danser plutôt que de me souvenir certaines de mes aventures, qui n’ont pas forcément toujours bien fini !

Flora ne sembla pas prêter attention à la première partie de la phrase de Sacha, flattée par la fin de son discours. Elle sourit doucement, avant de s’installer près de lui, pour examiner son visage avec attention :

— C’est comment, les matchs que tu livres ?

Les étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux de Sacha n’avaient strictement rien à envier à celles qui brillaient dans le ciel. Le soleil même aurait pu être éclipsé par le pur bonheur étincelant dans le regard du dresseur au Pikachu.

— Grandiose. Mon dernier grand match, c’était la finale de la Ligue Souterraine. Elle se déroule à travers tout le pays, il m’a fallu deux ans pour pouvoir atteindre cette finale, deux sessions donc ! C’était Dracaufeu et moi contre Attila – c’est un surnom, hein, on en a tous – et Dracolosse. C’était épique ! J’ai bien cru que la tempête allait éteindre la flamme de Dracaufeu avant même qu’on ait pu porter un coup à Dracolosse. Mais on a réussi, grâce à la ténacité de Dracaufeu.

— Et c’est quoi ton surnom, à toi ? demanda Flora, vraiment curieuse.

Sacha rougit et secoua la tête, tandis que Pikachu s’écroulait de rire.

— Je préfère ne pas en parler.

— Ça doit être un truc super honteux pour que tu rougisses comme ça et pour que Pikachu se marre.

Elle le taquina dix minutes en essayant de deviner, l’attifant de surnoms tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres, de fraizdéboa, à Bisounours. Il finit par cracher le morceau.

— Rah, c’est bon, mon surnom, c’est Psyko. Mon symbole c’est un P, et la queue du P est la queue d’un Pikachu. Ça te va ?

— Bah pourquoi t’as honte alors ?

Flora cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas. C’était classe, comme surnom, Psyko.

— Je n’ai PAS honte.

— Eh si, intervint une troisième voix appartenant à un homme, tu as honte, Psyko, avoue-le.

L’homme se tenait dans l’ombre d’une cape, qui voletait autour de lui. Il semblait bien mesurer deux mètres et Flora eut un mouvement de recul.

— N’aie pas peur, fillette, reprit la voix profonde et affectueuse, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je suis doux comme un agneau.

— Attila, gémit Sacha, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je te cherchais. Les nouveaux défis sont sortis.

La surprise et l’excitation passèrent sur le visage de Sacha. Flora regardait l’échange entre les deux hommes, qui étaient visiblement très amis. Ils parlèrent par code du lieu de rendez-vous et le géant se tourna finalement vers Flora en enlevant sa capuche.

— Tu dois être Flora, je présume. J’ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. On me surnomme Attila, je te laisse juger pourquoi.

Il avait tout de l’apparence d’un vieux viking : la taille massive, les longs cheveux blonds et l’air sadique. Cependant, quand il souriait, une douceur émanait de ses traits et, inconsciemment, Flora se sentait en confiance avec lui.

— Je… Vous êtes immense ! répliqua Flora, incapable de dire autre chose.

— Psyko a dit la même chose la première fois qu’on a discuté !

Se souvenant de la discussion qui était en cours avant qu’Attila ne débarque, Flora se tapa le front avec le plat de sa main.

— Oh ! Vous allez pouvoir me dire, vous, pourquoi Pikachu s’est écroulé de rire quand j’ai demandé son surnom à S…

Sacha lui donna un coup de coude pour qu’elle déviât sa phrase.

— À Psyko, se corrigea Flora en se traitant d’idiote.

S’ils avaient des surnoms, c’était sans le moindre doute pour une excellente raison. Par exemple, pour dissimuler leurs identités.

Un rire tonitruant sortit du géant.

— Ah, c’est une histoire qui remonte à trois ans, déjà. Psyko venait d’apprendre l’existence d’une ligue secrète et illégale, nommée la Ligue Souterraine, fondée par des dresseurs fous de danger, pour des dresseurs fous de danger. Il s’est amené à une de nos réunions et a dit vouloir faire partie des nôtres. Nous avons tous éclaté de rire. Penses-tu, un morveux qui vient de sortir des jupes de sa mère, d’à peine un mètre _soixante-cinq_ , avec un Pikachu à peine plus gros qu’un chihuahua, ne risquait pas de nous effrayer beaucoup.

« Alors on l’a défié. Je m’en souviens comme si c’était hier, c’était tellement émouvant de voir Artik être remis à sa place, c’était un match de toute beauté ! Psyko a dévasté six pieds sous terre et Artik a ravalé sa prétention. Tout le monde aurait encensé le petit bout d’homme. Nous avons accepté le jeune garçon qui s’est présenté à notre porte. Comme chacun d’entre nous possède son surnom en fonction de l’impression qu’il a laissée au premier match – par exemple, Artik est un type cynique et polaire… C’est au-delà du glacial – on a décidé d’appeler notre petit gamin Psykokwak. C’est vite devenu Psyko, tellement on se bidonnait à chaque fois qu’on annonçait son surnom.

— Oh, c’est bon, hein, ça va, râla Sacha en dardant un regard furieux sur Pikachu qui s’étouffait à moitié tant il riait.

— On l’a nommé comme ça, parce que comme Psykokwak, il fait beaucoup rire quand on le voit, mais qu’après l’avoir affronté, on fait moins le malin. Je me suis retrouvé à guider ce petit bout d’homme dans cette formidable association qu’est la Ligue Souterraine.

— Oh ! Et comment on fait pour entrer dans cette ligue souterraine ? demanda Flora.

Elle était de plus en plus intriguée par toute cette histoire. Le géant s’étira légèrement alors que Sacha époussetait ses vêtements.

— Ma petite, la Ligue est loin d’être une partie de rigolade. Psyko n’a sûrement pas eu le temps de tout t’expliquer, alors je vais le faire.

Il se redressa, en même temps que le Malosse qui s’était tapi dans l’ombre en attendant qu’Attila revienne près de lui. Quelqu’un venait par ici.

— Visiblement, ce n’est pas pour aujourd’hui. Psyko, n’oublie pas de venir, sinon Artik va bouder.

— Je serai là. J’ai une attaque Déflagration surprise à lui rendre, il me semble. C’est Prof qui ne va pas être content quand il verra ce que je réserve à Artik.

Tendant sa main à Attila, Sacha se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

— Dégonfle, petit, charria le géant. On se voit tout à l’heure.

Avant même que Flora n’eût le temps de réaliser ce qu’il se passait, Attila et son Malosse étaient partis et Ondine et Pierre couraient vers eux.

— Sacha, que… commença-t-elle avant qu’il ne lui fît signe de se taire d’un geste de la main impérieux.

— Je t’expliquerai tout ça plus tard… Je ne te demanderais qu’une seule chose : garde cette histoire pour toi. N’en parle à personne. Sous aucun prétexte. Pas même à Drew, ok ?

— D’accord. Mais en échange, tu devras tout me dire.

Il accepta cette condition et elle se tut quand Ondine et Pierre arrivèrent à leur niveau.

— Comme vous mettiez du temps à revenir, on est venu voir ce que vous faisiez, expliqua Ondine.

— Histoire d’être sûrs que vous ne vous soyez pas attiré d’ennuis, termina Pierre.

Sacha leur sourit, s’étirant bruyamment, puis il tendit le bras à Pikachu qui sauta dessus de bon cœur, l’escaladant pour s’installer sur l’épaule droite de son dresseur.

— Tout va bien, on discutait juste de nos récentes aventures, sous la lune. Nous n’avons pas vu le temps passer. Je devrais peut-être rentrer, si je veux être en forme pour mon match, demain.

— Qui affrontes-tu ? demanda Ondine avec un immense sourire.

Rien ne laissait voir sur son visage qu’elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Flora l’admirait. Quelle force de caractère. Heureusement qu’elle ne savait pas ce que Flora venait d’apprendre, elle serait sûrement sous le choc.

— J’affronte Lev… une amie qui se trouve actuellement sur cette île, on s’est donné rendez-vous pour un match retour. Je l’ai vaincue dans un déf… un match à Johto et elle m’a demandé un match amical retour. Maintenant, je vais rentrer, il se fait tard et une bonne nuit de sommeil me fera le plus grand bien ! Flora, tu viens ?

Elle acquiesça, impatiente d’interroger Sacha. Mais ce dernier se tourna vers Pierre, la coordinatrice retenant de justesse un soupir dépité.

— Et toi ?

— Non, je vais raccompagner Ondine, Rudy est visiblement rentré chez lui sans prévenir. Je m’en voudrais s’il arrivait quelque chose à notre petite rousse.

Hochant la tête et disant au revoir à tout le monde, Flora et Sacha partirent dans un silence pesant. Il sentait bien qu’elle mourrait d’envie de lui poser plein de questions et il se demandait pourquoi elle ne le faisait pas.

Flora tentait en fait de faire le tri dans ses questions. Elle en avait tellement ! Jamais encore elle n’avait entendu parler de la Ligue Souterraine, ça avait le mérite d’attiser sa curiosité. Ordonnant ses pensées, elle fit le tri dans ses interrogations, afin de poser les bonnes questions, pour avoir des réponses claires et nettes, même si elle avait le sentiment que Sacha en éluderait pas mal.

Cette nouvelle aventure, qu’elle vivrait à travers les mots de Sacha, promettait d’être palpitante !


	2. Le Défi

Flora demeura silencieuse jusqu’à ce qu’ils fussent parvenus au centre Pokémon de l’île avant de commencer à poser ses questions. Elle posa un regard sur la terrasse du troisième et dernier étage du centre, où ils s’étaient installés pour savourer le léger vent qui venait de se lever.

Elle était faite d’un bois clair et donnait un panorama impressionnant sur la mer et la brise estivale ramenait les odeurs de lavande, de sel marin et de pin. Le décor était idéal pour passer des vacances et Flora avait été bien loin de s’imaginer tout ce qu’elle allait apprendre en venant ici.

Tout ce qu’elle avait voulu, elle, était décompresser avec ses amis et son frère sur une île paradisiaque. Elle s’était donnée à fond au dernier Grand Festival et elle avait bien mérité cette petite pause dans sa quête.

Cependant Tartoufot était bien loin d’être telle qu’elle l’avait imaginée, à force d’entendre les récits de Sacha sur ses aventures avec Jackie et Ondine. Son meilleur ami lui avait appris, le matin même, que l’île s’était agrandie à l’aide de terre-pleins, sous l’impulsion de l’implantation de parc d’attractions Pokémon, qui avait développé de façon exponentielle le tourisme dans l’archipel Orange.

Détachant son regard des branches qui semblaient danser, agitées par le souffle du vent, elle reporta son attention sur son ami, pour le dévisager longuement.

Le visage de Sacha avait changé, son regard s’était fait plus dur, tandis qu’il se perdait sur la longue table en bois à laquelle ils s’étaient installés. Il n’était pas loin de deux heures du matin.

— Tu vas partir ce soir ?

Ce n’était pas la question qu’elle avait choisie pour commencer son interrogatoire, cependant, elle était sortie toute seule. Ils s’étaient retrouvés trop peu de temps auparavant, Max et Pierre étaient arrivés la veille, elle ne voulait pas que Sacha parte immédiatement. Il secoua la tête.

— Non. Enfin, si, mais je vais revenir.

— Que se passe-t-il ce soir ?

— Chaque dresseur souterrain va récupérer la liste de ses adversaires. On a le temps, les matchs commenceront dans deux mois.

— Comment elle se déroule, cette Ligue ? Quelles sont les règles ?

—Tu veux vraiment que je me lance dans ces explications maintenant ? demanda Sacha en grimaçant.

Il savait que les principes et le fonctionnement de la Ligue Souterraine étaient complexes et il grimaça encore plus en voyant Flora hocher la tête. Soupirant, Sacha commença à expliquer en éludant pas mal de choses, brossant un portrait rapide de l’association dont il faisait partie :

— Chacun d’entre nous avons à l’avance une liste de noms, qui est écrite et distribuée au hasard à chaque dresseur. Chaque combat gagné rapporte cinq points et les deux ayant le plus de points s’affrontent en finale. Il n’y a aucune règle. Tous les coups sont permis, comme s’y prendre à trois pour attaquer un dresseur ou encore l’attaquer quand il n’a pas de Pokémon avec lui.

« On se lance surtout des défis fous et ridicules. C’est à cause de ça que je me suis retrouvé à combattre un Tyranocif en fin de vie à mains nues, sans le soutien d’aucun de mes Pokémons. Mais j’ai gagné ! Je te passe le détail de ce combat, Flo, tu risquerais de ne pas garder ton dîner. Sache juste qu’il est mort et que je suis toujours en vie.

— Tu l’as tué ?

Flora se leva et lança un regard choqué à Pikachu qui haussa les épaules.

— Pikaaaa.

— C’était vivre ou mourir, Flo. Nous ne sommes pas des gens gentils, dans la Ligue Souterraine. Et puis… Tu aurais préféré que j’assiste à son agonie et que je le regarde mourir douloureusement ? J’ai un cœur et j’ai préféré me salir les mains, plutôt qu’assister, impuissant, à la souffrance de ce Pokémon.

Vu comme ça… Flora se rassit et baissa la tête. Elle n’était plus très sûre de vouloir connaître les aventures de son ami. Le problème était qu’à présent qu’il avait commencé, elle n’avait pas le cœur de l’arrêter.

— Les gens de la Ligue Souterraine sont des gens dangereux. Nous sommes un certain nombre à être surveillés par les autorités. Si jamais nous décidions de prendre le contrôle du monde, personne ne pourrait nous arrêter. L’année dernière, Attila et moi avions empêché qu’une des nôtres ne cède à sa folie des grandeurs mais nous aurons à cœur toute sa vie d’empêcher qu’elle recommence…

— Chuuuu !

— Tu as raison Pikachu, approuva Sacha en souriant à son ami. On peut très bien l’arrêter !

— Mais… Où vont te mener tes défis ?

— Je n’en sais rien, c’est justement ça qui est excitant ! Rassure-toi, le duel avec le Tyranocif est ce que j’ai fait de pire… La plupart du temps, ce sont de simples combats, ou l’escalade d’une paroi sans filet, des trucs assez basiques, en fait. L’essentiel, c’est d’être le plus rapide pour défier l’autre. Si tu joues sur ton propre terrain, tu as plus de chances de gagner. On te donne la liste de tes adversaires et c’est à toi de réfléchir à la stratégie que tu te donnes pour remporter la victoire. Ça m’est arrivé de devoir faire face à trois combats totalement différents en même temps. Vas-y, toi, gérer un combat en escaladant une falaise pour rejoindre un lieu de combat où le défi est de survivre à quatre Ultralasers…

— Tu t’en es sorti ? … Question stupide… Comment tu as fait ?

— La stratégie, très chère, s’enorgueillit Sacha, J’ai confié le combat de Jungko à Pikachu. Je lui fais confiance et ce n’est pas interdit… Pikachu a mené ce combat de paire avec Jungko, le guidant selon mes désirs, pendant que moi, j’allais subir les attaques. Mes trois adversaires avaient espéré me prendre par surprise, mais je les connais, ces loubards. Incapables de mener un combat en face à face contre moi… Ils se sont donc associés pour me vaincre. Ils ont échoué et avec ces trois combats simultanés, j’ai remporté le minimum syndical de points !

Sacha leva la tête avec un sourire et regarda Pikachu.

— On va bien s’amuser, cette année encore, Pikachu !

— Piika ! se réjouit le Pokémon électrique.

Sacha se leva et regarda Flora.

— Est-ce que tu peux m’attendre ? Je reviendrai avec Attila, il t’expliquera mieux la Ligue que moi, il en est un des Fondateurs.

* * *

— Sacha a bien changé, rêva Ondine en frottant ses mains pour les réchauffer.

La fraîcheur de la nuit d’été lui faisait du bien, après les étouffantes chaleurs qu’elle devait supporter en journée, mais elle n’aimait pas beaucoup avoir les mains froides.

— Tu as raison, commenta Pierre. Il est devenu tellement plus raisonnable. C’est un vrai maître Pokémon, à présent. Quand il était jeune, il était talentueux mais bien trop empressé, pas assez mûr. Donc, il échouait et faisait des erreurs stupides. Mais il semble en avoir pris dans la tête. Il reste le même, toujours aussi impétueux et bête qu’avant, mais parfois, il fait preuve d’une maturité assez extraordinaire ainsi que d’un réel talent d’orateur.

— Ça reste rare, tout de même, rit Ondine. Il m’a impressionnée, ce soir, ajouta-t-elle après un court silence.

Pierre sourit en lançant un regard entendu à Ondine, qui fit mine de ne pas le voir, tentant d’empêcher un petit rougissement qui menaçait d’apparaître sur ses joues.

— C’est vrai qu’il est doué. Il est un peu comme ces gens énervants qui deviennent bons dans tout ce qu’ils entreprennent. Je me souviens comme si c’était hier du moment où il a accepté d’aider Flora dans ses concours. Ils ont tous deux pris des cours de danse, durant lesquels Sacha s’est tellement amusé qu’il s’est donné à fond. Il a fini par enrichir sa danse avec certaines attaques de ses Pokémons, sa préférée étant la combinaison que tu as vue ce soir. Mais il en fait également avec Dracaufeu et Jungko, voire même avec les trois. C’est tellement impressionnant qu’il pourrait gagner tous les concours, s’il s’en donnait la peine. Il est meilleur coordinateur que Flora. Ça ne l’intéresse pas, Sacha ne fait pas ça pour gagner des concours, mais pour améliorer sa symbiose avec ses Pokémons, qui lui obéissent maintenant sur un simple geste.

— Ah bon ? Il est arrivé à ce niveau ?

Pensive, Ondine baissa la tête.

— Ce n’était pas de la vantardise, alors, quand il disait pouvoir vaincre Rudy dans un match ?

— Loin de là. Sacha est l’un des meilleurs dans son domaine. Mais il a arrêté de courir après le titre de Maître Pokémon, maintenant. C’est dommage, il l’aurait sans problème. Il préfère voyager et faire des rencontres. Il doit connaître le pays par cœur, maintenant ! Tiens, c’est ta maison qu’on aperçoit, là, dit-il en désignant une immense maison.

— Oui… Bonne nuit, Pierre, rentre bien !

— Merci, bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Pensive, Ondine franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la maison de Rudy. Entendant un bruit dans les buissons, elle se tourna avant de se traiter mentalement d’idiote. C’était le vent, juste le vent, comme en témoignaient les feuilles qui s’agitaient doucement sur les arbres.

Le vrai problème était que le trouble généré par sa rencontre inattendue avec Sacha persistait. Il avait tellement changé… Elle avait laissé un adolescent trop sûr de lui, qui avait échoué stupidement en finale de la Ligue Johto, et elle retrouvait un homme qui connaissait ses capacités et ses limites.

Mais où était-elle passée toutes ces années ? Elle se sentait séduite par ce que Flora et Pierre lui avaient raconté sur Sacha, sans pouvoir repousser cette évidence. Il en faudrait beaucoup pour lui ôter ce sentiment nouveau qui naissait au fond de sa poitrine. Il s’agissait d’un immense respect. Sacha était à présent quelqu’un de respectable, un dresseur honnête et droit, intelligent et reconnu. Comme elle aurait aimé être à ses côtés…

Elle secoua la tête en posant la main sur la clenche. Elle devait se sortir Sacha de la tête une bonne fois pour toutes.

— Je suis de retour ! clama Ondine à la volée, après avoir franchi la porte.

Elle savait d’instinct que Rudy était rentré, certains objets avaient bougé, typique du jeune homme. Elle regarda la grande horloge qui affichait trois heures trente puis elle enleva ses chaussures qu’elle laissa à l’entrée de la grande maison, avant de soupirer, exténuée. La petite sœur de Rudy était depuis longtemps partie en voyage initiatique, sur les conseils d’Ondine et la grande maison semblait vide, sans les rires de la petite et de ses Pokémons.

Souriant aux souvenirs qu’elle avait avec la jeune fille, Ondine continua à avancer dans le couloir, pour se rendre dans le salon, tout aussi lumineux que le reste de la maison, qui avait été décoré dans un style contemporain et industriel et avec beaucoup de goût, où Rudy l’attendait sûrement.

Assis sur un canapé de cuir vintage qui était placé face à l’entrée du salon, les mains croisées, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, tournant le dos à une large baie vitrée donnant sur un jardin luxuriant, à la végétation dense, idéal pour les Pokémons plante dont il s’occupait à ses heures perdues, il semblait pensif quand Ondine entra.

— Rudy, ça ne va pas ?

— Il faut qu’on parle, Ondine. Sacha…

— Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec lui, interrompit la Championne d’Azuria en secouant la tête d’un air dépité. Sacha est loin d’ici, je suis avec toi, fin de la discussion.

— Ce n’est pas ça…

Rudy semblait préoccupé mais Ondine le connaissait mieux que personne. C’était un air qu’il se donnait quand il s’apprêtait à lâcher une petite bombe. Elle se demandait bien ce qu’il avait pu apprendre sur Sacha qui pût valoir la peine de cette mise en scène grotesque.

Curieuse, elle s’assit sur le canapé qui faisait face à Rudy. Il prenait un plaisir sadique à mesurer les temps de silence. Elle le connaissait par cœur et cette manie ne la gênait plus.

— Je t’écoute, céda-t-elle.

— Est-ce que tu as entendu parler de la Ligue Souterraine ?

— Évidemment. En tant que Championne d’arène d’une Ligue Officielle, je sais très bien qu’il existe une organisation parfaitement illégale bien que tolérée de dresseurs sans scrupules osant s’appeler « ligue » qui s’affrontent dans des matches sans considération pour les Pokémons. Comme toute bonne Championne qui se respecte et respecte ses Pokémons, je méprise littéralement cette pseudo ligue et si je pouvais avoir la chance de rencontrer un de ses membres, je lui mettrais mon poing dans la figure avec élan. Où est le rapport avec Sacha ?

— Eh bien, il…

Une ombre passa derrière Rudy pour l’assommer d’un coup derrière la nuque d’une violence modérée. Un homme plutôt grand, finement musclé, possédant des cheveux violets et des yeux dorés se trouvait devant elle. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en observant le nez fin, les petites tâches de rousseur s’étalant sur le visage de l’homme, les lèvres retroussées en un sourire cruel.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle, portant une main à sa ceinture de Pokéballs, avant de se souvenir qu’elle ne l’avait pas puisqu’elle rentrait de soirée.

— Qui nous sommes… Chuchota une voix féminine à son oreille, ton pire cauchemar bien sûr.

Un silence plana et Ondine sentit sa main gauche trembler. Elle serra le poing pour se calmer. Elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Elle devait se calmer. Lentement, elle se retourna, haussant un sourcil.

— Quel cliché, cette réplique.

Elle se tut quand son regard tomba sur la femme qui avait parlé. Rousse, le visage ovale encadré par une cascade de longs cheveux bouclés, d’immenses yeux verts éclairés par une lueur d’amusement et une pointe de sadisme, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup. On aurait cru deux sœurs.

— Ainsi voici Ondine d’Azuria. Une Championne Officielle…

Sondant Ondine des pieds à la tête, la nouvelle venue eut une moue dégoûtée. Elle fit le tour et s’assit sur le canapé où Rudy était inconscient, le poussant un peu pour se faire de la place. Elle prit ses aises, demanda à l’homme derrière elle de leur servir à boire et reporta enfin son regard sur Ondine, qu’elle incita d’un geste à s’asseoir. Ondine s’exécuta de bonne grâce, se demandant ce que cette pâle copie d’elle pouvait bien faire ici. Ladite copie reprit la parole quand elle eut son verre à la main.

— Je m’attendais à mieux. Psyko me décevrait presque.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Répondit Ondine.

La femme la regarda comme on regarderait un chewing-gum collé sur la semelle d’une chaussure de luxe, avec dégoût et étonnement.

— On m’appelle Aura et lui c’est Combo. Et nous sommes ton pire cauchemar, répéta-t-elle après un silence.

— Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Aura éclata de rire, accompagnée par un sourire de Combo.

— C’est simple, sourit Aura. Je veux que tu crèves. De préférence dans une lente agonie. Mais si tu te contentes de mourir vite, ça me va aussi.

Ondine fut choquée de ces propos, tout autant que de la lueur meurtrière et de plaisir anticipé à l’idée des tortures qui brillait dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Ce n’était pas un mensonge, cette femme voulait vraiment sa mort et la Championne d’Azuria ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

— Quand tu seras morte, consentit à expliquer Aura comme si elle s’adressait à une idiote, Psyko se soumettra enfin à moi. Ça m’énerve de voir ton reflet briller dans ses yeux quand il me regarde. Je veux juste te donner une leçon que tu retiendras toute ta vie et toute ta mort : Psyko est ma propriété et personne n’a le droit de l’approcher.

— Psyko, vous n’avez que ce nom-là à la bouche, mais moi, je ne le connais pas ! s’insurgea Ondine fébrilement.

L’idée de mourir à cause de quelqu’un qu’elle ne connaissait même pas ne l’enchantait pas. La peur qui commençait à se distiller dans ses veines la fit déglutir et lui coupait les jambes, lui retirant ainsi toute possibilité de retraite.

— Oh, je sais que tu ne le connais pas. Mais qu’importe, lui te connaît. C’est trop. Tu dois mourir.

Un sourire carnassier semblable à celui qu’avait eu Sacha pendant sa danse dévora le visage d’Aura. Cette garce savourait la peur qu’elle voyait naître sur le visage d’Ondine, tout comme Sacha avait savouré l’effet de sa danse sur son public. Ondine eut un mouvement de recul. Elle _allait_ mourir.

* * *

Flora se posait toujours des milliers de questions. Comme Sacha le lui avait demandé, elle n’avait pas bougé. Elle commençait à avoir froid, mais ne voulait pas rentrer se mettre au chaud, ou même aller chercher une petite veste, de peur de rater le retour de Sacha et qu’il repartît sans elle. Bien sûr, il avait promis de revenir, mais qui savait ? D’après ce qu’elle avait compris, les défis pouvaient être n’importe quoi et n’importe quand et rien ne lui garantissait que son meilleur ami se serait pas contraint de repartir dans ses aventures juste après avoir reçu sa liste d’adversaires. Elle soupira :

— Dépêche-toi…

— Eh bien, Flora, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Se tournant avec un léger sursaut, celle-ci tomba nez à nez avec le géant croisé sur le parking du Mentali Palace, Attila.

— Oh, m’sieur, c’est vous… Vous m’avez fait peur… J’attends qu’il revienne… Il est parti il y a une heure… Dois-je m’inquiéter ?

Attila sourit et s’assit à côté de Flora.

— Non, pour l’instant tu n’as aucune raison de te faire du souci, il avait un compte à régler avec Artik. Il devrait être de retour d’ici une demi-heure. Il t’a expliqué la Ligue Souterraine ?

— Pas vraiment… Il voulait répondre à mes questions à mon retour… Mais je sais qu’il ne sera pas totalement honnête. Il ne voudra pas m’inquiéter, je suppose…

— Mais c’est trop tard, devina le géant.

— Évidemment ! s’exclama Flora, exaspérée. Mon meilleur ami vient de m’apprendre qu’il prenait son pied en frôlant la mort, excusez-moi du peu, mais ça stresse les gens normaux.

Flora retint sa respiration en se rendant compte qu’elle venait de s’énerver sur un colosse beaucoup plus grand qu’elle, dont une seule main faisait à peu près la taille de son visage. Elle fut soulagée de l’entendre rire.

— Oui, bien sûr Flora, ne t’énerve pas. Psyko m’avait prévenu que tu avais un caractère volcanique. Je vais tout t’expliquer. Connaissant le petit bout d’homme, il a dû donner les informations au compte-goutte, sans se rendre compte que c’est plus énervant qu’autre chose.

— Typique, chez lui, regretta Flora. Depuis le temps que je le connais, il a toujours fait ça… Vous savez, c’est lui qui m’a appris à capturer un Pokémon…

— Je sais. Il m’a énormément parlé de ce qui l’avait conduit à chercher la Ligue Souterraine, son voyage initiatique de jeunesse et le reste… Revenons-en à la Ligue.

Flora hocha la tête, enthousiasmée. Attila sourit en reprenant :

— Tout d’abord, il faut être un dresseur hors pair, bien entendu. C’est le cas de Psyko. Il est excellent. Ensuite, il faut aimer le danger, la peur, être sous pression et sous adrénaline. Il faut en avoir fait sa drogue, être tombé dans les combats et ne se sentir vivre pleinement que dans ces moments. Un vrai dresseur souterrain n’a pas peur de la mort mais il tient à la vie, parce qu’il a quelque chose de précieux dans ce monde. La symbiose avec son équipe est essentielle aussi. Et, bien entendu, il faut que tes Pokémons soient aussi fous que toi.

— Parce que Pikachu est totalement consentant ? crachota Flora.

— Bien sûr, il s’amuse tout autant que Psyko. Dans nos combats, il faut être totalement sur la même longueur d’ondes pour être compétent et survivre. Depuis la fondation, pas mal de dresseurs sont morts. Psyko ne l’est pas. Il faut donc en conclure que Jungko, Dracaufeu, Hélédelle, Ossatueur et Pikachu adorent ce qu’ils vivent.

Flora était choquée. Elle n’avait pas pensé à l’importance du consentement des Pokémons, dans cette Ligue Souterraine. Elle se disait que tout ce qui comptait était l’accord des dresseurs. Elle avait vraiment mal jugé Sacha, sur ce coup-là. Elle se tut d’un air coupable, continuant d’écouter ce que disait Attila.

— La dernière condition est de tenir quelqu’un de confiance au courant de l’adhésion à la Ligue. Cette personne, c’est le _garant_. Psyko en a trouvé un excellent mais il m’a aussi confessé avoir dit à quelqu’un d’autre qu’il était des nôtres. J’aurais crû qu’il s’agissait de toi, sa meilleure amie.

— Bien sûr que non, j’aurais tout fait pour l’en dissuader…

Qui ces deux personnes pouvaient-elles être ? Flora passa en revue les personnes en qui Sacha croyait. Il y en avait peu, Ondine, Pierre, Max, le professeur Chen, sa mère et elle-même. Mais aucun ne correspondait. Sans doute avait-il rencontré des gens, pendant sa quête, qu’il avait tenus au courant de son projet.

— Et cette Ligue est difficile à trouver ?

— Extrêmement. Peu de gens connaissent son existence. Les autorités font tout pour qu’un minimum de personnes puisse y adhérer et nous ont jugé hors-la-loi. Chacun de ceux ayant été repéré est surveillé comme du lait sur le feu. Ils nous traquent comme des bêtes, alors que nous faisons attention de ne faire de mal à personne, ni à aucun Pokémon.

— Pourtant, Sa… Psyko m’a parlé d’un combat à mains nues contre un Tyranocif…

* * *

Sacha arriva au Temple, le lieu de rencontre des dresseurs souterrains, en prenant garde à ne pas piétiner la moindre branche morte, ni même de respirer trop bruyamment. Pikachu courait à côté de lui, guettant ses gestes et scrutant l’environnement, pour pouvoir prévenir toute attaque surprise. Le Temple était une petite clairière clairsemée dans sa végétation, parsemée d’immenses rochers de grès, vestiges d’une ancienne carrière, qui donnait un air presque religieux à ce lieu que Sacha avait appris à aimer avec le temps. Cette plaine était dissimulée et entourée par une forêt dont la densité n’avait rien à envier aux plus sombres forêts de sapins de la région de Sinnoh.

Sacha et Pikachu contournèrent un rocher, se cachèrent derrière un autre et écoutèrent. Plusieurs voix provenaient de quelques mètres derrière leur protection, des voix qu’il reconnaissait et identifiait très bien, signe que certains dresseurs souterrains étaient encore présents sur les lieux. Il sourit en entendant une voix profonde et grave, celle qu’il guettait, justement.

Le vent ne les atteignait pas, ce qui signifiait qu’ils ne seraient pas repérés par Arcanin, qui avait un puissant odorat et qui grognait près de son dresseur. Souriant, Sacha fit un signe à Pikachu. Celui-ci hocha la tête et sauta sur le rocher, avant de lancer son attaque Fatal Foudre la plus puissante possible.

Il y eut un hurlement et Sacha éclata de rire. Il l’avait eu. Sortant de derrière le rocher les mains en l’air, il rassura les trois autres dresseurs souterrains en présence, réunis autour d’un feu de bois, près d’une valise estampillée du symbole de la Ligue Souterraine - Les quatre oiseaux légendaires de Kanto entourant les lettres L et S. Pas très original, certes, mais clair pour ceux qui connaissaient l’existence de la Ligue et flou pour ceux qui l’ignoraient.

— Psyko, tu fais chier, haleta celui qui s’était pris de plein fouet l’attaque de Pikachu.

Se relevant difficilement, il tâta son corps, évaluant les dégâts.

— Je suis bon pour aller voir Prof. T’es chiant, il va me faire la morale encore.

— Te plains pas, Artik. J’ai encore des cicatrices de la déflagration d’Arcanin.

Artik, le jeune homme interpelé, s’approcha de Sacha, le toisant. Il le dépassait d’une quinzaine de centimètres, avait des cheveux bleu pâle, un visage androgyne et de grands yeux noirs inexpressifs. La plupart des femmes le trouvaient extrêmement beau.

Sacha sourit une nouvelle fois en hochant la tête. Il avait appris à décrypter les expressions neutres d’Artik, à force de faire équipe avec lui pour évincer certains dresseurs. Ils étaient très proches, même s’ils ne cessaient de se chamailler à coups d’attaques ultras puissantes, les autres dresseurs se lamentant devant tant de gaminerie.

Sacha récupéra sa feuille de défis dans la valise et quand il vit deux des noms de la liste, il grogna.

— Quoi ? dit Artik d’un ton neutre – son ton habituel, en fait.

— Combo et Aura. Ça fait chier. Le hasard est vraiment moisi.

Instinctivement, il passa une main dans son dos et massa ses reins. _Ça_ le démangeait, comme à chaque fois qu’il s’en souvenait. Il méprisait Combo et Aura comme il avait autrefois méprisé la Team Rocket et peut-être même plus encore.

— J’avoue, ça craint, commenta Artik. Au moins, on a une chance de se retrouver en finale. C’est une bonne nouvelle, ça.

— J’ai hâte de te montrer de quoi je suis capable dans un vrai combat.

— Pikachu ! appuya le Pokémon en serrant son petit poing d’un air combattif.

— Je sais, minus.

— Ne m’appelle pas comme ça, fil de fer.

— Comme tu veux, Psykokwak. Mais n’oublie pas que de nous deux, c’est toujours toi le plus ridicule.

Artik se détourna et lança un signe de main.

— Je vais voir Prof, moi. Je vais me faire engueuler…

— Bien fait, ricana le dresseur au Pikachu

Sacha regarda son rival et l’Arcanin qui était avec lui disparaître dans la nuit en direction de la maison de Prof puis il regarda Pikachu, qui hocha la tête en guise d’assentiment au départ.

Le dresseur était déçu de voir qu’Attila n’était pas présent. Il avait sans doute été pressé de reprendre l’aventure mais Sacha aurait voulu que Flora et lui discutent plus longuement. Étant l’un des fondateurs de cette association, il aurait pu lui expliquer mieux que Sacha ce qu’elle devait savoir. Il sourit, secouant la tête.

Visiblement, Attila avait décidé que Flora devait être au courant. Si ça n’avait tenu qu’à Psyko, il ne lui aurait rien dit. Connaissant la jeune femme, elle allait s’inquiéter pour lui dès qu’il aurait une heure de retard, à présent.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se concentra sur deux ses adversaires. Aura et Combo. Ces deux-là étaient inséparables, l’un était le fidèle toutou de l’autre, Sacha n’ayant jamais su qui des deux était plus chienne que l’autre.

Combo avait très bien remarqué que Sacha n’aimait pas avoir de sang sur les mains, mais qu’il aimait gagner plus que tout et qu’il allait toujours au bout des choses. Il s’était souvent joué de lui, l’obligeant, dans des défis, à tuer d’innocentes créatures, comme le prouvait l’histoire du Tyranocif. Mais si seulement il n’y avait que ça…

Il secoua la tête. Ne pas y penser.

Aura, elle, était une créature de la nuit pure et dure. Elle aimait sortir, allumer et baiser. Ses défis étaient toujours sur le domaine du sexe, de la drogue et de la violence. Pokémons sous ecstasy à diriger lors d’un combat mené sous cocaïne, par exemple. L’un des plus mauvais souvenirs de Sacha. Et dire qu’elle s’était entichée de Psyko. Celui-ci avait à maintes reprises repoussé ses avances, expliquant qu’elle ne lui plaisait pas, mais ça n’avait jamais arrêté Aura.

La ressemblance entre Aura et Ondine l’avait tout d’abord frappé. À présent, il ne la remarquait même plus, tellement les différences entre elles étaient grandes. Aura avait difficilement accepté que quelqu’un lui résiste et elle avait bien fait savoir à Sacha qu’elle ferait tout pour qu’il devienne sien, de gré ou de force, et elle lui faisait un peu peur, il devait bien l’avouer.

Il devait établir une stratégie contre elle et lancer son défi le plus rapidement possible. La connaissant, elle n’allait pas tarder, il fallait qu’il laisse sa marque avant. Il était pris de court et n’avait que très peu de temps. C’est en espérant qu’Aura n’était pas passée prendre sa feuille de défis qu’il parcourut le reste du chemin qui le séparait du Centre Pokémon.

* * *

Flora n’avait pas bougé quand il revint. Elle discutait tranquillement avec Attila, lui racontant, visiblement, son dernier concours Pokémon, tenant Skitty sur ses genoux. Riant, Sacha décida d’observer la scène encore une minute ou deux, profitant de ce mélange inattendu de ses univers, quand Attila interrompit Flora pour répondre à l’appel qui parvenait sur son téléphone.

Sacha ne parvenait pas à distinguer les mots, mais il se fiait à l’expression de Pikachu qui passa d’inquiète à colérique. Se précipitant vers ses deux amis, il arriva pile au moment où Attila se levait, disant à Flora qu’il partait à sa recherche.

— Attila, que se passe-t-il ? Pikachu a capté ton air inquiet.

— C’est Aura.

— Quoi ?

— Elle… Benzine m’a appelé.

— Droit au but, coupa Sacha, tu m’inquiètes.

— Psyko, elle est chez Ondine.

Sacha pâlit brutalement. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Ne faisant ni une ni deux, il sauta par-dessus la barrière de la terrasse et lança une Pokéball.

— Dracaufeu !

Il monta sur le dos de son Pokémon, qui, sentant la tension de son dresseur, grogna. Il fonça à travers les cieux, ignorant le cri de Flora :

— Hé ! Ne pars pas sans moi ! Trop tard…

— Il vaut peut-être mieux que tu restes là, dit Attila en appelant un Dracolosse. Tu encombreras Psyko plus qu’autre chose.

— C’est faux ! Ondine le bloquera plus que moi ! Laissez-moi venir avec vous, j’éloignerai Ondine pour qu’il puisse mettre sa raclée à cette pétasse ! Si c’est celle dont vous m’avez parlé, je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire, pendant que mon coéquipier affronte une telle pimbêche !

Attila sourit de façon cruelle et jeta une Pokéball sur la terrasse. Son Dracolosse, bien plus grand que la moyenne des Dracolosse, apparut et se baissa pour mettre son dos au niveau de la jeune femme.

— Monte, fillette, et accroche-toi bien. Dracolosse et moi sommes ravis de t’avoir à bord.

* * *

Ondine poussa un cri et tomba à terre alors qu’Aura se précipitait sur elle, poignard en main, sourire aux lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux, priant pour ne pas souffrir trop longtemps mais ne sentit pas l’impact.

— Ce n’est pas juste, j’étais sur le point de la tuer, mon petit, bouda Aura.

Ondine ouvrit les yeux, pour voir qu’une personne aux cheveux noirs s’interposait, le poignard planté dans la main.

— Aïe, commenta Sacha d’un air calme en contemplant le poignard, indifférent. Prof va encore me passer un savon. Tu vas bien ? ajouta-t-il à l’adresse d’Ondine.

Il tourna son regard vers elle, pour s’assurer qu’elle allait bien, une douceur qu’elle n’imaginait pas dans les yeux. Ou alors, peut-être que c’était le regard dur que Sacha portait sur Aura qui lui donnait l’impression qu’il la regardait avec douceur ?

Une main se posa sur sa bouche, la faisant sursauter, l’empêchant de pousser plus loin ses réflexions. Il s’agissait de Flora, qui lui fit signe de la suivre. Ondine hocha la tête avant de contourner le canapé à quatre pattes, prenant garde de ne pas attirer l’attention de la meurtrière, sortant du côté du jardin rapidement.

Lorsque Sacha regarda de nouveau par-dessus son épaule, il fut ravi de voir qu’Attila avait pris Ondine et Flora sous son aile. Il pouvait affronter Aura sans la moindre encombre.

— Psyko, murmura la dresseuse souterraine. Je ne m’attendais pas à te voir… Je suis déçue, je voulais te lancer mon défi en l’inscrivant dans les entrailles fumantes de cette serpillère.

Sacha darda sur elle un regard assassin qui aurait fait trembler n’importe quel autre personne. Aura se contenta de sourire, amusée.

— Touche-la et je te jure que tu le regretteras… feula Sacha d’une voix agressive.

Aura se rapprocha de Sacha, glissant ses bras autour de son cou et lui lécha le visage.

— Voyons, mon ange, je sais très bien que tu n’aimes que moi.

— Dans tes rêves, garce.

Il tourna la tête, attrapa la langue de sa soupirante entre ses dents et mordit de toutes ses forces, faisant couler le sang de la dresseuse. Léchant le coin de ses lèvres couvertes de sang, il se dégagea de la prise de son ennemie et la repoussa violemment, la faisant tomber. Fronçant les sourcils, elle bougea très rapidement, passa derrière Sacha, l’attrapa par la nuque et le plaqua face contre un mur. Elle glissa la main son sous tee-shirt et effleura ses reins.

— N’oublie pas que tu m’appartiens, Psyko. J’ai déjà marqué ton corps… Un jour, j’aurai ton âme… Tiens ! J’ai une idée !

Elle lâcha Sacha et s’empara d’une photo d’Ondine, qu’elle venait de trouver sur un petit meuble à portée de mains. Elle coupa la photo en deux, n’ayant pas besoin de l’image du torchon du canapé puis elle lança au visage de Sacha la moitié occupée par Ondine, avant de se saisir d’un tampon, qu’elle gardait dans sa poche, comme tous les dresseurs de la Ligue. Elle arracha la photo des mains de Sacha.

— C’est écœurant de te voir la regarder comme ça.

Sacha fronça les sourcils quand Aura tamponna d’un A doré le visage d’Ondine sur la photo.

— Voici mon défi. Garde-la en vie pendant un an, alors que j’essaierai de la tuer. Si dans un an, jour pour jour, elle vit, je la laisserais tranquille et je considèrerais que tu n’existes plus. Si j’arrive à l’égorger, tu m’appartiendras…

— Salope, grogna Sacha en fronçant les sourcils et en se tendant de tous ses muscles.

— De toute façon, si tu refuses, je la tuerais quand même. Autant que tu acceptes, mon ange…

Attrapant la photo d’Ondine et son propre tampon, baissant la tête, Sacha apposa sa marque à côté de celle d’Aura qui sourit. C’était presque trop facile de lui faire faire ce qu’elle voulait de lui.

— Rien à faire, mais nos deux symboles, côte à côte, me rempliront toujours de joie. Quand est-ce que tu viens me tenir compagnie dans mon lit, comme au bon vieux temps ?

Une moue de dégoût s’installa sur le visage de Psyko.

— Je préfèrerais m’envoyer Combo que toi.

— Oui, j’ai entendu parler de cette histoire avec Artik… Votre premier match nul…

Sacha serra les dents et le poing.

— Aura, ça suffit maintenant. Tu as lancé ton défi, retire-toi, intervint Attila qui venait d’entrer dans la pièce.

Grognant, Aura fit signe à Combo, qui s’était gardé d’intervenir, de la suivre. Ils quittèrent la maison pendant qu’Attila posait sa main sur l’épaule de Sacha.

— Je suis désolé, Psyko.

— Tu ne peux pas annuler ce défi ?

Attila secoua la tête.

— Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tous les coups sont permis.

— Elle mêle quelqu’un d’extérieur à la ligue ! s’insurgea Psyko, ses yeux se remplissant de rage.

— Oui, mais cette personne connaît notre existence. Donc, Aura a le droit de la mêler à tout ça… Tu penses bien qu’elle ne l’aurait pas fait, si ça avait pu être annulé par le Conseil si simplement. T’inquiète pas, petit bout d’homme, je vais faire équipe avec toi, sur ce coup-là. Combo est ma cible. Viens, allons chez Prof. On pourra parler de tout ça bien plus tranquillement. Et on lui montrera ta main. N’enlève pas le poignard, le saignement semble s’être calmé.

— Tsss… Ça va me faire encore plus mal quand Prof va l’enlever. Il va prendre un malin plaisir à me faire souffrir, en plus, bouda Sacha, conscient qu’Attila avait raison à propos d’Aura.

Lançant la Pokéball contenant Dracaufeu, il sauta dans le vide, rattrapé par son Pokémon, qui fila s’installer aux côtés de Dracolosse.

— On va mettre une stratégie en place, Psyko, ta belle sera en sécurité.

— Tu parles… Je vais parcourir le monde entier toute cette année pour les défis, je ne pourrai pas être toujours auprès d’elle pour m’assurer qu’Aura ne viendra pas la tuer…

— Je sais, cria Attila pour que sa voix porte au-delà du bruit provoqué par le vol des deux dragons, c’est bien pour ça qu’il va falloir que tu l’amènes avec toi !

— QUOIIII ? Mais t’es pas un peu fou ? Comment suis-je censé lui expliquer qu’Aura m’a défié sur sa survie dans le cadre de la Ligue Souterraine ? Rappelle-toi qu’elle est Championne Officielle… Elle déteste fièrement la Ligue !

— Eh bien, il s’agira de ne pas lui dire, proposa Attila.

— Comme si elle n’allait pas comprendre, si tout le monde m’appelle Psyko, tiens…

Attila leva les yeux au ciel. Psyko était tellement inquiet pour sa dulcinée qu’il en oubliait toute notion de calme et de logique.

— Crétin. On va chez Prof et tu le connais, il ne risque pas de parler, il tient trop à son image. Montrer qu’il fait partie de la Ligue Souterraine risque de compromettre le côté politiquement correct de sa personne. Flora est avec ta belle et elle non plus ne dira rien.

— Oui mais il y a Artik…

Sacha se tut, réalisant enfin l’énormité qu’il était en train de proférer. Artik, le glaçon polaire, ne prononcerait pas un mot en présence de Flora et Ondine. Pas qu’il parlait peu, mais il n’aimait pas les femmes. Enfin, il n’aimait discuter avec les femmes, se corrigea Psyko. Pour toute autre chose, par contre, il y avait moyen de négocier.

Lâchant le cou de Dracaufeu où il se tenait, il se frappa le front du plat de la main, même pas déséquilibré par la vitesse à laquelle volait son dragon.

— Non, oublie ce que j’allais dire.

— Il vaut mieux. On arrive, amorce la descente.

Dracaufeu et Dracolosse amorcèrent la descente sur une piste d’atterrissage spéciale, attenante à une immense maison au parc tout aussi gigantesque. Au bord de la piste, Flora, qui paraissait minuscule vu d’en haut, leur faisait des grands signes de la main.

Dracaufeu se posa brutalement avant de faire basculer Sacha sur la piste et de s’envoler de nouveau avec un immense sourire.

— Oh mon dieu, Sa… Psyko, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

— Mais oui, Flora, t’inquiète pas, Dracaufeu me saluait, c’est tout.

— JE PARLE DE TA MAIN, CRÉTIN, ELLE EST TRANSPERCÉE PAR UN POIGNARD AU CAS OÙ TU N’AURAIS PAS REMARQUÉ !

— Oh… Non, ça va, ça fera vraiment mal quand Prof l’arrachera.

Attila s’approcha, en rangeant sa Pokéball où il avait fait revenir Dracolosse. Il tendit une main à Sacha qui la saisit avec plaisir pour se relever.

— Beau vol, gamin. Mon prénom c’est Norman.

— Mais Attila, il ne faut pas…

— On n’a pas le choix, coupa Attila, mon surnom est connu par tous les Champions Officiels. Le tien ne l’est pas encore tout à fait – enfin pas que je sache –, mais tes derniers exploits dans le monde souterrain ne tarderont pas à transpercer à la surface. Psyko, dans peu de temps tu seras reconnu par les dresseurs taupes et diurnes. Il vaut mieux nous appeler par nos prénoms pour ne pas attirer l’attention de ta douce.

Sacha sourit encore et approuva d’un signe de tête.

— Je m’appelle Sacha.

— Et moi c’est Flora, intervint celle-ci toujours énervée et inquiète, maintenant, tu files dans le cabinet de Prof et plus vite que ça !

— Attends, où est Ondine ? s’enquit-il, poussé vers le bâtiment par Flora.

— Dans une chambre, elle est tombée inconsciente pendant le vol de Dracolosse. Et j’ai bien failli la suivre, je dois bien l’admettre.

Elle réalisa enfin qu’ils avaient tous oublié quelqu’un dans cette histoire.

— Oh mince, Rudy, il allait bien ?

— Inconscient sur son canapé, intervint Attila. Je lui ai laissé une lettre disant qu’Ondine avait été enlevée et que des gens meilleurs que lui étaient là pour veiller au grain et la retrouver.

— Génial, ça va encore me retomber dessus, ça… bougonna Sacha.

— Tiens, Psykokwak râleur le retour.

— Au lieu de me charrier, tu ferais mieux d’aller briefer Prof sur les événements. Moi, je vais voir Ondine.

— Mais ta main…

— Ça peut attendre, trancha le dresseur d’une voix dure et inquiète.

* * *

Flora tendit une main vers Sacha quand Attila l’en empêcha en secouant la tête. Il comprenait parfaitement l’état d’inquiétude de Psyko. Lui qui avait toujours craint qu’un jour Aura ne s’en prenne à Ondine, son pire cauchemar venait de se réaliser. Chaque dresseur souterrain a quelque chose qui le maintient à la vie. Et pour le petit bout d’homme, c’était l’espoir qu’un jour, il verrait celle qu’il aime avoir des enfants et être heureuse, dans une vie paisible, loin du tumulte de la Ligue Souterraine. Il était donc évident qu’il allait se précipiter à son chevet sans se préoccuper de lui-même, après la menace de mort d’Aura. Attila était même persuadé qu’il allait lui présenter des excuses silencieuses, pour tout ce qui risquait de se produire durant l’année suivante.

Flora sembla comprendre puisqu’elle baissa le bras et regarda son ami tourner au bout du couloir pour rejoindre l’escalier qui menait aux chambres. Au lieu de le suivre, elle se détourna pour aller dans la cuisine. Attila la suivit et assista, impuissant, à sa rencontre avec Artik, qu’elle percuta, retombant douloureusement sur ses fesses. Artik la regarda, cligna des yeux et commença à s’éloigner, jetant un regard derrière lui, comme pour s’assurer qu’elle arrivait à se relever.

— Qui est ce grossier personnage ? demanda Flora à Attila.

— C’est Artik. Le plus grand rival de Psyko au sein de notre Ligue mais aussi son meilleur ami souterrain. Leur seul et unique défi de Ligue s’est terminé par un match nul. Personne n’a jamais su de quoi il s’agissait, ils refusent l’un comme l’autre d’en parler. Artik est plutôt polaire, comme je te l’ai expliqué, il parle rarement en présence d’une femme et quand il ouvre la bouche, un vent glacé s’empare de nos entrailles. Je l’ai toujours soupçonné de lancer une attaque Blizzard avec son Lippoutou à ce moment-là… Quoiqu’il en soit, même s’il est beau, ne t’attends pas à des gentillesses de sa part.

— Beau ? Je n’ai pas remarqué… En tout cas, il est grossier et rien que ça est énervant. Enfin, allons préparer un petit repas pour Psyko. Le connaissant, il sera mort de faim en redescendant. Il a toujours faim.

— C’est vrai… sourit Attila en la suivant dans la cuisine.

Sacha resta de longues minutes devant la porte donnant sur la chambre qu’occupait Ondine. Plongé dans ses pensées, partagé entre la préparation de sa stratégie face à Aura et les excuses intérieures qu’il présentait à Ondine pour l’avoir embarquée bien malgré lui dans cette galère, il semblait statufié.

— Alors Psyko, qu’est-ce que tu fais planté sur tes pieds ?

La voix provenait de derrière lui. Lorsqu’il se retourna, il tomba nez à nez avec Prof. Dépassant Sacha d’une dizaine de centimètres, châtain aux yeux noirs, les cheveux brossés en pique, les mains glissées nonchalamment dans les poches de sa longue blouse blanche, Prof souriait d’un air ironique.

— Où voudrais-tu que je sois planté, Prof ?

— Ben tiens… Devant une carte du monde pour élaborer une stratégie, par exemple ? Aura est déjà passée donner son emplacement de départ. Jeter un coup d’œil sur la carte sera plus utile que culpabiliser…

Relevant la tête, s’apprêtant à remercier le chercheur Pokémon de la Ligue, Sacha s’interrompit quand Prof rajouta :

— Ça te donne l’air tellement bête… Dans quelle galère tu m’as encore embarqué, toi ?

— Dis donc, tu t’y es embarqué tout seul ! Quand j’ai fait de toi le garant de mon secret, tu n’étais en aucun cas obligé de me suivre et de t’engager à ton tour dans la Ligue !

— Penses-tu… Tu serais perdu sans moi. Regarde dans quel état tu as mis ta main, encore…

— Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je laisse ce poignard transpercer la gorge d’Ondine ?

— Vu comme ça… concéda le docteur qui n’avait pas envie de se disputer.

Prof cessa de provoquer Sacha et mit une main sur son épaule.

— Ne t’inquiète de rien, tout va bien se passer. Par contre, il va falloir tout lui expliquer.

Sacha s’appuya contre le mur à côté de la porte et soupira.

— Je ne peux pas. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le répète ? Ondine est Championne d’arène Officielle. Elle ne me pardonnera jamais une telle « trahison ».

— Alors quoi ? Tu comptes lui dire qu’un imbécile du nom de Psyko est amoureux d’elle et qu’Aura ne compte pas se laisser faire ? Qu’elle a décidé de la tuer et que tu la protègeras parce que tu es contre la Ligue Souterraine qui est une affreuse bande d’imbéciles ?

— Mais c’est qui ce Psyko, bon sang ?

Ondine venait d’ouvrir la porte, tenant à peine sur ses jambes.

— Les garçons, est-ce que quelqu’un peut m’expliquer où je suis ?

Retrouvant une apparence neutre, Prof et Sacha redressèrent.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, va, commença Sacha, je vais tout t’expliquer.

Il se tourna vers Prof.

— Est-ce que tu peux aller expliquer aux autres ce que tu viens de dire s’il te plaît ? Je vais tout raconter à Ondine.

— Pas avant d’avoir soigné ta main, Sacha, répliqua Prof en sortant de la poche de sa blouse un bandage.

Entrant dans la chambre d’Ondine, la forçant à se recoucher, Sacha s’assit sur le bord du lit et tendit sa main à Prof.

— Évite de me faire mal, s’il te plaît.

— Je ne pourrai pas, tu as trop attendu avant de venir me voir.

Retirant la lame délicatement, Prof tentait de ne pas le faire souffrir, bien que l’envie le démangeât furieusement. C’était une façon de lui prouver son affection, en quelque sorte. Quand il eût fini le bandage, Sacha achevait la narration d’une histoire abracadabrante à Ondine, en serrant les dents face à la douleur qui traversait sa main.

Cette histoire racontait que Psyko était un des membres de la célèbre et très controversée Ligue Souterraine. Aura s’était entichée de lui à la suite d’un combat qu’elle avait perdu et depuis, elle faisait tout pour le posséder. Le marquant au fer rouge de son sceau, elle n’avait pu obtenir ainsi que son corps, et non son cœur, qui appartiendrait toujours à la Championne Officielle. À cause de ça, Aura avait décidé de se venger en défiant Psyko de protéger Ondine contre vents et marées, pour éviter qu’Aura ne la tue.

Jusque là, tout était vrai, malgré l’incrédulité d’Ondine face au marquage au fer rouge. Il ne restait à Sacha que le plus difficile. Expliquer pourquoi c’était lui et non Psyko qui faisait face à Ondine.

— Je connais bien Psyko, expliqua-t-il d’une voix hésitante.

— Tu en as de la chance. Vu ce que tu m’en dis, ça m’a l’air d’être un garçon charmant, interrompit Ondine.

— C’est ironique ?

— Non, tu crois ? Une folle furieuse m’empêche de vivre paisiblement mes vacances à cause de lui… À ton avis, je le trouve charmant ?

— Bref, continua Sacha sans répondre aux paroles d’Ondine, Psyko m’a confié ta protection. Aura est une fille dangereuse.

— Et comment est-ce que tu connais la Ligue Souterraine, toi ? réalisa Ondine d’un air surpris.

— Je tente de les infiltrer, improvisa Sacha, à l’aide de l’imbécile à côté de moi, ainsi que de Flora et Norman, qui sont en bas, afin de mieux les détruire.

L’air sérieux, le regard déterminé, Sacha avait l’air sincère et crédible. Ondine choisit de le croire, d’autant plus que ça collait avec la conversation qu’elle avait eue avec Rudy. Ce qu’il cherchait à lui dire c’était sûrement ça. Elle tentait de se convaincre elle-même, mais elle sentait que quelque chose clochait, dans cette histoire.

Prof acheva le bandage de Sacha et murmura à son oreille :

— Je vais répéter ton tissu d’inepties à Attila. J’espère pour toi qu’il aura le temps de s’adapter, pour ficeler une histoire en or, pour vos déplacements, crétin.


End file.
